With Destiny's Help
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Three-shot in different POV's, in which Darkness overruns Kairi's homeworld and something terrible happens./Riku hears that a little mermaid without fishtail is found./Sora and Riku go to meet Kairi. Rated for character death. Tradefic.
1. Night Of Fate

**A/N: This was requested by UltraWonderBoy. I would write something he requested for him, and he would write something for me. This story will have 3 chapters, and each chapter will be from a different POV, either Kairi's, Riku's or Sora's. This story has some BBS spoilers, too, so be warned! Enjoy. ;)**

**A special thanks to: Aqua StormXIV, my beta reader.**

* * *

_~ "If you're ever captured by the darkness, your light will guide the way." ~_

* * *

A cute, little girl of four years old was looking, in awe, out of the window of the house where she and her grandma lived in. The approaching dark clouds were reflected in her cerulean eyes. She was a little frightened, though. This sight didn't look very promising.

A storm was about to groove on top of the beautiful city, called Radiant Garden. Radiant Garden had never had a storm before. At least, not one that the redhead could remember; the only reason she knew about them was because her grandma had told her about it in one of her stories. But then again, she was only four years old. Who knew what happened here before her birth, right?

But what if the buildings weren't strong enough to survive the storm that was coming? What if the storm was too strong for anything to survive this dark and cold night? What if this storm would mean the end of the world? What if...

Kairi tried to ban those nasty thoughts out of her head. She really didn't know why she was so nervous all of a sudden. It wasn't like there had never been bad weather in Radiant Garden before. On the other side, it was only 7:30 pm and it almost looked like it was midnight already. She could hardly see what was happening outside. It was almost like a thick, black blanket hung around their house, preventing them to see any light...if there was any light outside at all.

The strangest thing was that it even seemed to get darker and colder _inside_ their house. Not even the crackling fireplace could change that fact. It was as if the fire had lost all its warmth. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that one of her worst nightmares was about to become reality...

She shivered at that thought. The necklace that she wore seemed to radiate a faint warmth, as if it was trying to warn her for something unknown, but dangerous, that would surely come. What had Aqua, the pretty, blue-haired woman said again, when she had touched the pendant that was attached to Kairi's necklace? Something about a magic spell that could protect her...

_"If you're ever captured by the darkness, your light will guide the way."_

She hadn't known what exactly the nice lady had meant with that, but she had thanked her anyway, because it sounded really important. She wondered if she would ever notice if it worked or not. What would she feel?

"Kairi, it's very late. Go brush your teeth and change your clothes, dear, so you can go to sleep."

The little girl, looked away from the spectacle outside, so she could face the old woman. She nodded and started to head for her room, but something made her stop by the doorway. She really wanted to know, but hesitated to ask it.

"Is there something wrong, my child?"

Kairi's eyes widened slightly. How did she know that something was bothering her? Was it something that only grown-up people could know?

"Grandma, will there be a storm tonight?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so, my child. My joints can even feel it."

Kairi laughed briefly. The rather cheerful and carefree sound seemed to break the chill for a short moment, but the effect was gone after a few seconds.

"It's nothing to worry about, though. It won't be a big storm, or anything that Radiant Garden can't handle."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the house started to shake violently. They both uttered a cry of terror. The shocks became more and more violent. It was like an earthquake. Kairi had to hold firmly to the doorframe so as not to fall, but her grandmother wasn't that lucky.

After a few seconds - although it seemed like an eternity for them - the shocks subsided. It became dead quiet around them. That did not last long, though. They heard screams coming from outside.

"Wh-what was_ that_?" Kairi whispered.

_Scared people?_

"I have no idea..." the woman replied, confused.

_Why?_

The woman slowly and carefully walked to the window, in hopes to see what was happening outside. It was all of no use, because it was too dark to see anything. The only thing she could see clearly, was her own reflection and the shocked expression on her old face.

"Maybe if I open the window," she muttered, to nobody in particular, while trying to do so.

The window was quite old, probably just as old as Kairi's grandmother. Maybe even older. Kairi had no idea. Its age was the main reason why it didn't want to cooperate with the woman. In an attempt to open it, she pulled at it with all her strength, causing it to make unnecessarily loud and squeaky noises, that didn't promise much good.

"Ah, that's much bet-"

She stopped in mid-sentence, when she saw a creature, as black as the night, sitting on the windowframe, motionless. Kairi had never seen such an animal before. It was kind of cute, actually. Somehow, it reminded her of Buffy, her second favorite teddy bear. It had antenae on top of his head and its yellow eyes stared intently at the old woman, as if he was weighing something in its mind. Kairi wondered briefly if such a thing could have a mind. Wait a second, why did this thing resemble those monsters that had attacked her before Aqua had saved her?

Suddenly, without a warning, it jumped in the woman's lap. Kairi's grandmother yelped from surprise. The next moment, the mysterious creature did something horrible, but it happened so fast that Kairi didn't have the chance to see what exactly that thing did. The next thing she knew was that the monster held a pink, heart-shaped thing in its claws that was glowing faintly. Was that...her Granny's heart?

_What's happening?_

Kairi's stomach twisted and turned as her eyes widened. The woman in front of her held her chest with both hands, as blood poured out of it. She then started to fade slowly, and soon, there was nothing left of the woman that once had fed her, looked after her, made her hot chocolate and read bedtime stories for her. She had disappeared into thin air, and now the monster had turned its attention to her.

Kairi mind went completely blank. She did the only thing she could think of at that moment; she swiftly raced to the front door to escape the monster and everything she had seen. She didn't feel any better when she saw what was happening outside, either.

The sky had never been this dark before, not even at night. The stars somehow seemed to have disappeared from the inkblack sky. The only light to guide her, was the moon, because somehow, the lampposts were all broken, too. That wasn't the only thing; parts of buildings were lying everywhere, shattered into thousands of small pieces. What had happened in the few minutes that it had been so dark here?

Suddenly, Kairi felt something _cold_ around her. It gave her goosebumps. She didn't know what it was, but she could tell that it was no good. She could see how darker shadows started to form everywhere, as far as the eye could see; on the brick walls, on the floor, on the trees, _everywhere_.

_Oh no, those monsters, again! They're here to get me, just like they got my grandma, _she thought.

Kairi started running again, even though her legs protested. She didn't know where she was going and at that moment she was far too busy with looking behind her to see if those horrible creatures from hell were following her. Therefore, she didn't see the tree in front of her, and crashed into it. That was when Kairi lost conciousness. It became black all around her...

_"If you're ever captured by the darkness, your light will guide the way." _

There hadn't been any light to guide the way, only shadows with yellow orbs as eyes. Was this the end for her?

* * *

**A/N: This is the part where she falls down on the island, as a part of a meteor shower. I'll assume in the next chapter that she doesn't remember anything anymore, because she has banned those thoughts, or because she had crashed into that tree. This is my first entry for project PULL, from Bookaholic711, too. A review/some feedback would be very nice. :)**


	2. The Rumor

**A/N: Here's the second last chapter. This is from Riku's POV. Enjoy reading! :)**

**Special thanks to: Kingdommad, Dunk234, Batamut, and Aqua StormXIV, my beta reader.**

* * *

_"A mermaid without a fishtail...don't you think that that creature could be just a little girl?" Riku reasoned._

* * *

A silver-haired boy of five years old just left his cool house and stepped into the sun. He was going to pick up his best friend. He had a wooden sword in his hand, because they would practice fighting. It was needless to say that he was going to win, anyway, for he always did.

It was a beautiful day, just like every other day on Destiny Islands. The sun was shining brightly and a nice breeze caressed gently the tops of the palm trees that could be found everywhere on this tropical island. Aquamarine eyes watched the sky intently. The boy was trying to find a cloud there, but he couldn't spot any. He wasn't surprised at that at all.

He didn't think it was too warm, because he was used to this temperature. The Destiny Islands were the kind of islands that had only one season throughout the whole year. It was almost always sunny and warm. There was no snow in the winter, and the leaves of the trees never seemed to fall off, no matter what time of the year it was. Of course, many people didn't complain about that, but the boy thought that something different could be nice for a change.

"Riku! Hey, wait up!" a familiar voice called from a point behind him.

At once, the silver-haired boy stopped walking and turned around to see who was calling him. It wasn't Sora, his best friend, though. Two other boys were running his way. One had light brown hair, the other boy's hair had a reddish color. It was kind of strange that Riku only just noticed it, but those two always seemed to be together, at any time and any place. He shook his head to clear it from those strange thoughts.

"What is it?" Riku asked, curiously, once they had stopped running.

"Man! You're a quick...walker! Anyways...you'll never guess...what we heard," the boy named Tidus cried, rather excited and out of breath.

His brown hair was even messier than usually. Riku couldn't say that much about Wakka's hair, though. The hair gel still kept it in model.

"Someone found a mermaid?" Riku guessed, sarcastically.

Tidus' mouth fell open. He was clearly shocked, maybe even offended. Riku didn't know for sure.

"Whoa! How did you know?"

Riku rolled his striking aquamarine eyes.

"Very funny. Maybe Sora will buy that rubbish, but you surely can't fool me, guys."

"We surely-ly can do!" Tidus protested.

"That's "surely,"" Riku corrected.

Tidus was about to say something, but the other boy thought that this was a good time to start to talk...before Tidus would explode.

"Tidus is _almost_ right, ya," Wakka, the other boy said.

Riku lifted a thin, silver eyebrow. He still didn't believe them.

"How so?" he asked.

"Selphie told us that her mother had heard from one of the best friends of the Mayor's wife that a new girl's found on the beach, by the Mayor himself! It's most likely a little mermaid, but without a fishtail," Wakka explained.

"A mermaid without a fishtail...don't you think that that creature could be just a little girl?" Riku reasoned.

"Nuh-uh! What would a little girl do on the beach, all on her own?" Tidus asked, thinking that he had a point there.

"Building sandcastles? What would a mermaid do on the beach...if they exist at all," Riku noted.

"But they do exist! My mommy says they do, just like Santa Claus does, and the Easterbunny and-"

"Bigfoot?" Riku opted again.

Tidus' eyes widened once again.

"Yeah. How do ya do that?" Wakka asked.

"What?" Riku asked, confused.

"Finishing his sentence like that!"

Riku shrugged.

"Dunno," he answered.

He didn't quite believe those two, at least not before he saw the little girl with his own eyes. It was a good thing that he would pass the Mayor's house on his way to Sora's, so he could check it for himself and see it with his own eyes. Or, more likely, not see it with his own eyes.

"What does the girl look like?" he questioned.

They both shrugged, simultanously.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tidus asked.

Riku sighed. This conversation was obviously going nowhere. Maybe it was the best if he left now. He had better things to do, anyway. With that in mind, he said to the boys that he had to go, and he left. Tidus and Wakka watched him go.

When Tidus was sure that Riku was completely out of earshot, he asked his best friend, "Why does he have to be so serious all the time?"

The other boy shrugged.

"Hey, this is Riku we're talking about, remember?"

* * *

As Riku walked down the pathway, he couldn't help but slow his pace when he saw the Mayor's big and beautiful garden. There were all different plants and flowers in it, which Riku didn't know the name of, but the tree with the cherry blossom was his favorite.

From this spot, he had a decent view of the living-room from the big window. What he didn't expect to see, though, was a little girl that was watching the flowers in the garden intently. She had some flowers in her hand, too. They were blue.

The girl had big, curious, blue eyes. They were the same shade of blue as Sora's. Her short, wine red hair framed her somewhat pale skin. She wore a white dress, with some pink here and there. Riku had never seen her before, so it had to be the girl Tidus and Wakka were walking about.

He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop looking at her. She almost looked like she had jumped right out of a beautiful picture book. She was surreal. The colors around her seemed to be too bright, almost as if she didn't really belong here.

_Sora should know about this! _he thought, as he turned around and ran to Sora's house, as quick as he could.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think of it? Was it good? Horrible? So-so? A review can make my day. The next, and last, chapter will be in Sora's, (and maybe Kairi's) POV )**


	3. New Friends

**A/N: Here's the last chapter. Enjoy reading! :)**

**Special thanks to: Aqua StormXIV, my beta reader.**

* * *

_~ "Ugh...then what are we still doing here? Let's go and meet her!" Sora exclamed. ~_

* * *

Today was scheduled: exploring and defeating the scary dark cave where a monster was hiding. At first Sora didn't dare to go inside, but Riku assured his safety and said that the monster couldn't possibly be better at fighting than them, for they had practised a lot. Sora thought he had a point there.

Shivering slightly, they entered the cave. Sora couldn't see a thing and stayed particularly close to Riku. In the end they found out that it had only been the wind that had made all those scary noises. They had been scared for nothing. Another mystery that was solved by Sora and his best friend.

This would be another exciting story to tell the other children of Destiny Islands, though. Sora promised Riku at that time that if they had grown up they would go on adventures together to detect and defeat real monsters and save real princesses from them.

"Oh, have you heard about the newest rumor yet?" Riku said suddenly, as if he just remembered something he had forgotten to tell about. "A new girl has moved in the Mayor's house."

"Really? And you decided to tell me just now about it?"

Riku shrugged.

"I kind of forgot about it once you mentioned the cave," he admitted, rather sheepishly.

"Ugh...then what are we still doing here? Let's go and meet her!" Sora exclamed.

With that said, he ran off, heading for the Mayor's house. Sora heard that Riku was following him, so he didn't stop.

* * *

Once they had reached the big house, both Riku and Sora looked around, hoping to find someone in the garden. It was so quiet around the house, that it almost looked like nobody was there.

"How are we supposed to meet her when she isn't even here? Should we just ring the doorbell and ask the Mayor or his wife if we can meet her?" Sora asked, looking at his friend.

The silver-haired boy slowly shook his head.

"No, I think we should just wa-"

The six year old boy never finished his sentence. Sora looked at his best friend, who suddenly had become so silent. His aquamarine eyes - the eyes Sora secretly was quite jealous of, because of their beautiful color - had widened slightly and he was looking at something. He seemed to be frozen in his place. This made Sora only more curious. What could Riku possibly have seen that it had shocked him that much? He followed Riku's gaze and saw something that silenced him as well.

It wasn't something - or rather, _someone_ - they saw everyday. It was the first time Sora had seen such a girl. She had the brightest eyes he had ever seen, and her vivid red-colored hair was of a pretty unique color, too. She actually looked a bit like an angel, with those big, questioning, blue eyes and small smile. Her white dress only seemed to strengthen that effect. The girl seemed to be his age.

She waved at them, and Sora waved back, automatically. Slowly and hesitantly, she put a couple of steps towards the two boys, but she stopped before she had reached them. Sora wondered if she wanted them to come closer now. Well, there was only one way to find out.

Sora carefully approached her, so she wouldn't get scared and run back. Riku followed suit soon enough. That was another good thing about Riku, he never abandoned his best friend when he needed him the most. He knew he could always count on him. The new girl didn't move from her spot, which was a good sign.

When Sora stood near her, he dared to ask, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Immediately, Riku smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! Riku! What was _that_ for?"

"For being so dense and nosy. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it with people she doesn't know," Riku hissed.

"You could've just told me, you know..."

"Don't tell me that that actually hurt," Riku said, folding his arms.

Suddenly, the girl started to laugh. It sounded sweet, but careful.

"It's okay. I don't mind. My name is Kairi, but... I don't remember where I came from."

Now, she sounded sad. Sora wanted to cheer her up, because that sad expression didn't fit her at all, but he didn't know how, or what to say to her. What would Selphie like to hear when she was sad?

He went for the easy, "Nice to meet you, Kairi. I'm Sora, and this is Riku."

Kairi looked from Sora to Riku. Something in her expression and eyes seemed to change slightly as she made eye-contact with Sora's friend, but Sora couldn't tell what exactly it was. Then it was gone.

She smiled to Riku as well, who only said, "Hi."

How typical for him.

"Would you like to come and play with us? It'll be fun, trust me!" Sora questioned.

The girl brightened visibly at that prospect and her eyes started to shimmer again. She looked back at the house again, as if someone was stopping her to come with them.

"Oh, sure! But I have to tell the Mayor first, so he won't get worried. Would you like to come too?"

Sora was about to say yes, when Riku spoke, for the first time, "No, that's okay. We'll wait here."

Kairi nodded and looked at Riku again. This time, nothing in her expression changed. Maybe Sora had imagined it.

"Okay. I'll be right back then."

She walked back to the house and got inside.

* * *

Kairi had never expected to get friends that quick, but she wasn't objecting. Sora seemed to be a really nice boy. He had been the first one who had started talking to her, instead of just staring at her, like the other people on the islands had done.

It wasn't like she hadn't heard what they all had said about her, "A rumor in Destiny Islands goes around; a little mermaid without a fishtail is found."

Just because she had been found near the water, didn't mean that she was a mermaid. She had even almost drowned in the water. Too bad she couldn't remember how she got in the water in the first place...

Then there was that other boy, Riku. She didn't know what it was, but something about him seemed to be...different. In a good way, though. It was pure. His hair reminded her of someone...but she had no idea who. She could only vaguely see the face of what she thought was an old woman.

She wondered what the two boys had in mind for today. The way Sora said it made it sound like lots of fun, indeed.

"I'd better hurry up, before they decide to leave again, because it's taking so long," she muttered, smiling a little.

Kairi didn't realize it yet, but that day would be the beginning of a long and beautiful friendship for all of them.

* * *

**A/N: This is not my best work, is it? A review makes my day (hint, hint.) :)**


End file.
